Fluyendo
by Nishi no hana
Summary: Llegó el final. El momento en el que Sebastian tomará el alma de Ciel. Sólo que no todo será coser y cantar. Ciel pronunció su orden y debe ser cumplida. Pero Sebastian no tomará únicamente su alma, sino su cuerpo también. "¿Dolerá?"/Lemon,Yaoi,Gore


_Pareja:_ SebxCiel

_Rate: _M

_Advertencias:_ Empieza lo bueno *_risa_* Ya advierto de Lemon. Sí, lemon. De Sebastian y Ciel. Sí, Yaoi. De Ciel con trece años si mal no recuerdo y Sebastian a saber. _So, yes, _hay Chan. Por si fuera poco también hay Gore. Angst (va de mi mano, _ugh_) Escrito según el POV de Ciel, espero que sea fiel (rima, lol). Y creo que no olvido más, excepto que es spoiler del final del anime.

_Notas: _Si me preguntáis sí que os podría decir de dónde a salido este _fic_. Todo fue culpa del final de la serie. No mía. Mi mente perversa actuó ante los comentarios y las acciones mientras me caían los lagrimones *_sonrojo_* Entonces la espinita se me quedó clavada ante ese "no-final" y me la tuve que arrancar dando a luz mis pervertidos pensamientos; además de que me cansé de que muchos escribieran acerca de "¿Y si Sebastian no hubiera tomado el alma de Ciel?" pues bien, yo me pregunté "¿Y si finalmente sí que la tomó?". Lo siento por una amiga que se lo pasé y no pudo terminarlo porque "no quería que le arruinara la serie". Espero que no os la arruine, si pasáis las advertencias creo que no lo hará.

_DISCLAIMER: _Ni Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos ellos pertenecen a Toboso Yana, a quien agradecería si pudiera actualizar más a menudo _*suspiro*._ El principio del _fic_ tampoco me pertenece. Sabréis a partir de dónde es mío, hasta entonces yo sólo me limito a narrar las imágenes del final del anime.

* * *

Fluyendo

La luz creaba destellos luminosos por todo el lugar, formando pequeños caminos que desde el cielo lograban colarse hasta el suelo, entre las hojas. Como si la luz cayera en una rutina suicida. Todo parecía bello. Los bosques eran bellos. Los altos arboles extendían sus largos brazos de los cuales surgían un sinfín de hojas con vivos colores. Algún que otro pájaro se asomaba, como curioso por saber la razón por la que paseaban por allí unos simples humanos. ¿Hace cuánto que no pasaba por ese lugar un ser humano? O quizás no tan humanos, al fin y al cabo.

Suelo algo irregular y salvaje, descuidado. Natural. Flores aromáticas y exóticas conviviendo en perfecta armonía con las malas hiervas. En equilibrio. Todo era bello. Todo era puro. Y Ciel era todo lo contrario: algo sucio e impuro. Al igual que Sebastian. ¿Y qué hacían dos seres impuros contaminando la beatitud del virginal lugar? Equilibribrar.

Sólo Sebastian sabía a dónde iban, y en realidad no tenía mucho interés en saberlo. Lo único que le importaba era que todo había terminado. Adiós, venganza. Adiós, alma. Adiós, Ciel.

Él ya no era nada ni sería nadie. No tenía sentido seguir con vida. Con tan sólo trece años ya había llegado al final de su vida. No tenía más metas que cumplir. No tenía destino. No tenía futuro. Sólo tenía pasado y este presente. Había conseguido a tan temprana edad lo que mucha gente no lograba conseguir a lo largo de su vida: su sueño. Se había vengado de quienes lo condenaron. Había ganado la partida. Jaque mate, el rey oscuro venció.

No estaba triste. Tampoco feliz. Tan sólo se sentía cansado. Vacío. Nada por lo que luchar, y debía ahora sellar la cadena que él mismo construyó. Debía pagar y cumplir con lo que el cumplir su deseo requería. Valga la redundancia. Siempre supo que este momento llegaría: el día de entregarle su alma a Sebastian. La razón por la que Sebastian había permanecido fiel e incondicional a su lado. ¿Y qué? Si tuviera que darle su alma a alguien sería a él. Sin duda. Además, tampoco era algo por lo que debía preocuparse. Iba a pasar de todas formas, y se sentía reconfortado al estar en los brazos del moreno, quien cargaba sin aparente dificultad con él. ¿O debía decir con el brazo?

Era un idiota. Pensaba que era peor mayordomo por haber perdido su brazo izquierdo; y total, para el tiempo que les quedaba juntos…

En aquel momento se sintió ligeramente inquieto cuando vio que perdía el brazo que precisamente estaba marcado con el sello que los mantenía unidos, como si al perderlo pudiera desvincularles. Sin embargo esa preocupación duró muy poco, ya que Sebastian siguió en pie. Leal a él. Y sólo a él.

Frente suya empezaron a aparecer unas ruinas de lo que debó ser una mansión, en medio de ese luminoso bosque. Qué curioso. Siempre caminando entre la oscuridad y sólo tenía que morir para que su mayordomo demoníaco le dirigiera por la luz. Paradójico. Y aún más curioso que fuera a morir en unas ruinas cuando precisamente él y su propia desgracia nacieron entre ellas.

Si no hubiera olvidado cómo se hacía se habría reído, sin importarle quién pudiera oírle. Cosa que a excepción de los animales, nadie hubiera podido, porque se notaba que en ese lugar sólo estaban ellos dos solos. No podía estar completamente seguro de que ese montón de piedras destrozadas pertenecieron a una casa, pero habría sido una gran casualidad. Lo único vivo que había allí excepto él mismo era un cuervo negro. Ni siquiera Sebastian, quien le llevaba hacia un inusual banco alargado de piedra, estaba vivo.

"Vamos, Joven Amo." Escuchó decir al moreno. Se había dignado a romper la ausente música del ambiente tras el silencioso camino. Pero no le molestó, simplemente le era indiferente. _Ah_, Sebastian…

"¿Es éste el lugar final?" Preguntó con voz neutral al mismo tiempo que su mayordomo le depositaba en el asiento.

"Sí."

Alzó la mirada al despejado cielo, sin querer mirar a quien le dio la vida y a quien le dará muerte. El adiós. Nunca más volvería a verle, y en vez de aprovechar el momento se ponía a mirar indiferentemente el infinito. Y es que esa era la cuestión: estaba indiferente. Era algo con lo que sabía que debía tratar tarde o temprano. Su último cabo suelto. En realidad se dejaba otros tantos como Elizabeth; pero ella ya nada tenía que ver en esto. "_Tú tienes una oportunidad para alcanzar tu futuro._" Mentira. Él no tenía futuro. Perdió su futuro aquel día. Aberline perdió su vida sin causa alguna. Un cadáver más acumulado a los pies de su trono. Tan sólo fue una pieza más. Un peón desleal, desobediente e innecesario. Qué estupidez. Tan estúpido como su necesidad de decir algo. Por tonto que fuera.

"El ave designada." Murmuró ausente de sentimientos.

"Así es." Volvió a afirmar Sebastian, uniéndose a él a mirar al cielo. Ese lugar al que no estaba destinado a ir. Tampoco era que creyera o tuviera deseo o interés en ir.

Sebastian, Sebastian… ¿a cuántos más habría traído a ese lugar? ¿A cuántos más les habría devorado el alma? ¿Cuántos más hubo antes que él? ¿A cuántos más les habría servido y sido fiel? ¿Cuántos más le habrían considerado como la persona más importante para ellos? Quería que fuera sólo Sebastian. Antes, ahora, y por siempre. ¿Cuántos nombres más habría tenido anteriores a "Sebastian"? ¿Cuál habría sido el primero?

Sebastian…se oye bien.

Era curioso. Sabía desde hace mucho que moriría por ese demonio, pero nunca había sentido la necesidad de conocer cómo iba a ser. No le había interesado antes ni le importaba ahora. Lo importante era que su muerte no sería en vano. ¿No era esa otra de las cosas que quería evitar, morir sin razón? La Reina estaba muerta. El ángel estaba muerto. Y él pronto moriría. Todo tenía su precio; uno que estuvo dispuesto a pagar sin importar el coste. Aunque la tarifa fuera su propia alma. Porque era Sebastian. Porque era para él. Porque había cumplido su promesa. No quería saber en qué consistía ya que no cambiaría nada. No iba a librarse, y una parte suya era lo que deseaba. No había mejor forma para morir. Ciel bajó la mirada al suelo, rehuyendo todavía de la mirada de Sebastian. Sabía que si le miraba…

"El resto de mi alma es tuya." Exacto: el resto. Si es que acaso aún le quedaba algo. Si es que acaso aún podía considerarla como suya. Era una forma de hacerle saber a Sebastian que estaba preparado y dispuesto para cumplir ya. Preparado y dispuesto desde hacía tres años. Con o sin su permiso no lo evitaría; pero el demonio era lo suficientemente estúpido como para esperar a tener su consentimiento antes de hacer nada. Sería un simple mayordomo hasta el final, esperando el permiso de él, su amo, cosa que desde luego lo tenía. Ni se retractaría ni resistiría.

"Como esperaba del Joven Amo." Respondió Sebastian con voz tranquila "Usted es amable."

Ciel no respondió. Lo dicho: era un estúpido. ¿Él? ¿El amable era él? ¡Tenía que decírselo precisamente el ejemplo a seguir, impecable en modales y etiqueta! Incluso en los momentos en que lo último que se haría sería el comportarse amablemente, él conseguía serlo sin esfuerzo. ¿Ejemplos? Demasiados. Eso era lo único que le preocupaba ahora, de hecho: su extrema amabilidad. Y un pequeño detalle sin importancia:

"¿Dolerá?"

La pregunta se escapó de sus labios, dirigiendo su mano derecha al ojo del mismo lado, donde se encontraba la prueba del pacto. Donde estaban escritas sus promesas. Donde se encontraba el lazo que los unían. O ataban. No le habría importado vivir con Sebastian y los demás. Pero solo o sin compañía habría sido una existencia vacía. Lástima. Era precisamente ahí, bajo el parche, donde se encontraba la condena a su inevitable y deseada muerte. Se volvería a encontrar cara a cara con ella. Esta vez no le daría la espalda a sus brazos abiertos, sino que se entregaría gustosamente. Ansiaba el reencuentro. Además de tranquilizarle el que fuera Sebastian el encargado de su muerte. Una vez sin vida estaría solo. Qué patético.

"Sí, un poco." Ciel siguió sin mirarle, pensando para sí mismo. Una sensación en su pecho le atosigó, una sensación que no podía diferenciar con exactitud pero que al parecer Sebastian entendió; pero equívocamente. "Lo haré tan gentil como sea posible."

Debió pensar que temía el sufrimiento. Cualquier humano normal teme el que durante los últimos minutos de vida restantes se vean sometidos a una implacable agonía. Lo ideal era despedirse del mundo con una sonrisa en los labios, plácida y apaciblemente, sin dolor. Seguidamente aparecerían en el edén tan ansiado, frente a un Dios todopoderoso y benevolente.

Pero él no le veía al encanto a una muerte tan aburrida e insulsa, tan insustancial, sin ningún atractivo. Definitivamente no era un humano normal, ni siquiera iría al cielo. ¿Cielo? ¿Qué cielo? _Ah_, ese lugar del que hablaba todo el mundo, con palabras vacías y faltas de cordura. No le atraía un lugar que ni siquiera existía. Ni una muerte cómoda.

"No. Hazlo tan doloroso como puedas." Le contradijo con voz firme, mirándole al fin. No era una mirada suplicante, tampoco era una mirada en la que le estuviera obligando a nada. Sólo era una mirada como cualquier otra, algo cansada quizás, pero una mirada llana en la que le decía qué era lo que quería. Sin ninguna otra intención. "Grava el dolor de mi vida en mi alma."

Sebastian pareció algo desconcertado con su petitoria. Sin embargo, no bromeaba; eso era exactamente lo que quería. Y el demonio seguiría tomando eso como unas órdenes a las que se veía obligado a cumplir. Unas órdenes que le haría cumplir sin reclamaciones. Desde luego, Sebastian lo comprendió enseguida sin necesidad de endurecer la mirada o tener que repetir sus palabras. Sólo le vio sonreír, como si a pesar de su primera sorpresa se lo esperara de él.

Le gustaba Sebastian. Por supuesto que le gustaba. Compartía un vínculo con él que pocas personas podrían llegar a comprender. ¿Un vínculo con un demonio que está contigo únicamente para tarde o temprano alimentarse con tu alma? Estúpidos. No lo comprenderían. Nadie podía comprenderlo. Ni tenían derecho a ello. Ese secreto era de ellos dos, y nadie más. Ni Madame Red, ni Grell Sutcliff ni Undertaker ni ningún otro tipo de _shinigami _como aquel tal William.

El sentimiento en su pecho se incrementó cuando vio a Sebastian llevarse la mano derecha al pecho, arrodillándose como era costumbre. Rodilla izquierda apoyada en el suelo, ojos cerrados con la mirada baja y una ligera sonrisa acompañando la reverencia. Esa sería la última vez. Dejaría de ser el amo de ese demonio tan… Nunca más podría volver a ver los ojos color sangre, el pelo lacio y negro, la blanca pero fuerte piel ni esa mutable sonrisa. Sebastian le comprendía. Sabía que no cambiaria de idea y que no bromeaba en su deseo. Y Ciel comprendía a Sebastian. Sabía que quería ser, como bien le había dicho en el camino, un mayordomo perfecto hasta el final. Por eso hasta el final estaría a su lado. _Sólo_ hasta el final.

"Sí, mi señor." Sin darse cuenta su propia cabeza pronunció las mismas palabras secretamente, en una deliciosa acústica a dos voces. A dúo con la suave voz del moreno, arrodillado ante él. Como el buen sirviente que era.

Siempre le provocaría placer esa escena, porque era más de lo que significaría ante esas otras personas pobres ignorantes. Eso siempre significaría que él, Ciel Phantomhive, poseía un poder suficiente como para hacer que un propio demonio estuviera completamente a su servicio, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él. Cualquier cosa. Y _sólo_ por él. Como cuando casi pierde el brazo a causa de Grell. Como cuando le tirotearon al ser secuestrado por Azuro Vennel. Como cuidar de Pluto a pesar de despreciar los perros. Aunque eso se lo ordenó para que tomara, fracasadamente, un poco más de cariño a los perros. ¿Qué? Se sintió ligeramente herido cuando dijo que los despreciaba, sabiendo bien que a él le llamaban "Perro Guardián de La Reina". Pero muy, muy ligeramente.

Ciel se sintió totalmente derrotado al ver la sonrisa que no desaparecía, bajando levemente la mirada. Él quería. ¡Por supuesto que quería! ¿Cómo no iba a querer si todo lo que había pasado a su lado fue sólo por ver llegar éste momento? Al igual que él; ya que significaría el final de todo. Triste, quizás; pero, ¿quién dijo que los finales debían ser felices? A diario hay finales de todo tipo y de todos, y si fueran siempre iguales el juego no tendría gracia. Sería un final más en la lista de finales.

"_Ya está. Llegó la hora de descansar._" Pensó Ciel.

Comenzó a recostarse, apoyando la cabeza en el duro respaldo de piedra, sumiso. Todo estaba ya bien. Estaba tranquilo. También intranquilo. Bueno, era algo extraño. Después de todo, la confusa sensación no desaparecía. Pero eso era lo menos importante ahora: esperaba a Sebastian. Esperaba que comenzara. Rendición. Eso era exactamente lo que ocurría en ese momento. Había sido hasta divertido el aprovecharse de vez en cuando del pacto, aunque otras veces se divirtiera con su perfección en todo. Como aquella vez que le quiso tomar una fotografía para saber quién era la persona más importante para él y resulta que el ataque se volvió contra él.

Sebastian se incorporó, dándose cuenta de que le miraba de una forma que no alcanzaba a comprender. Y eso que como bien había dicho le solía entender y resultaba sencillo. Era un demonio, a fin de cuentas, y como tal, no tenía sentido de la lealtad o de la convicción. Sólo tenía principios. Bien se lo dijo ante la tumba de Mary Jane, y ni se molestó en negarlo. ¿Para qué lo habría negado? Los demonios no mentían.

El menor se quedó viendo cómo el demonio mordía el guante para retirárselo, percatándose de la sensualidad de la escena. Empezó a acercarse a él, haciendo resonar sus pasos contra el suelo; y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que en el fondo sentía un poco de tristeza. Una parte de él esperaba que Sebastian se negara a tomar su alma después de lo que habían pasado juntos. Una parte de él se resistía a morir. Pero esa parte la tenía bien apartada en un rincón. No dudaría. No dudaría. No dudaría. Sebastian se paró frente a él, inclinándose para acariciarle la mejilla izquierda.

Rozó ligeramente su piel, en una caricia suave y tibia, provocándole la misma sensación que lo haría un cálido rayo de sol. A penas llegó a apartarle un pequeño mechón cuando su blanca mano en contraste a sus oscuras uñas comenzó a deslizarse hacia su barbilla. Su mano era grande, bastante más que las suyas…con gran facilidad podría rodear su cuello con esa única restante, presionando para impedir que siguiera respirando y darle muerte. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que era él mismo quien se había quedado como una estatua, sin respiración. Y es que, como bien sabía, en cuanto fijó la mirada en sus ojos se había quedado hechizado. Como una estatua. Antes de llegar a la barbilla, Sebastian volvió a ascender, dirigiéndose a la tela que ocultaba su ojo derecho. Su ojo con el pacto.

Ciel entrecerró los ojos al sentir cómo, sin perder delicadeza, comenzó a quitárselo. Cerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza al lado contrario cuando el parche comenzó a aflojarse. Sebastian nunca se lo ataba con demasiada fuerza; sólo la suficiente como para mantenerse sin problemas pero que, en un momento como éste, pudiera soltarse con facilidad. El parche se desató cayendo al suelo, y decidió abrir los ojos. Ninguno de los dos se molestó en recogerlo. Sebastian estaba ocupado y Ciel no lo volvería a necesitar. Además eso lo utilizaba por el resto de la gente, por las preguntas indiscretas. Pero no tenía sentido ocultarse ante el demonio. Ante su mayordomo. Ante Sebastian.

¿O no era Sebastian? Esos ojos brillantes escarlata. Se acercaba a él. Se acercaba con una mirada que nunca le había dirigido. La única vez fue cuando hizo el trato con él. Las demás veces siempre fueron para otras personas, principalmente sus próximas victimas. Tal como ahora. Él era su próxima víctima. Parecía como si gritaran por sangre. Por muerte. Por almas. Sus facciones estaban relajadas, con los labios entreabiertos en una sonrisa. Se acercaba. Y conforme se acercaba la sonrisa se hacía más notoria. No podía dejar de mirar, cautivado tanto por la mirada ansiosa como por los labios gozosos. Anticipándose a la victoria, como saboreándola.

"_Entonces…Joven Amo…_" la voz de Sebastian resonó en su cabeza, sin que hubiera pronunciado nada. Más que nada porque no podía pronunciar nada. Más que nada porque sus labios estaban ocupados. Más que nada porque le estaba besando.

Los labios del mayor se posaron sobre los suyos, pillándole desprevenido. Sebastian ladeó un poco el rostro, lo suficiente como para poder lamer y rozar con los dientes su labio inferior sin dificultad. Ciel estaba inseguro de qué hacer, pero si esto era necesario, lo mejor era corresponder. Así que cerró los ojos, dejándose guiar. El demonio sabía lo que hacía. Seguro. Por eso, cuando se lo indicó, Ciel abrió los labios. Casi inmediatamente, algo cálido y también húmedo se coló en el interior de su boca. Frunció muy ligeramente el ceño, desconforme. ¿En verdad así podría tomarle el alma? Bueno, Sebastian sabría lo que hacía, ¿no?

La lengua recorría su boca lentamente, tan suavemente como la caricia anterior a eso. Sin separarse del beso, sintió cómo Sebastian se presionaba contra él para que se girara y quedara sentado de lado. Los finos labios le siguieron en su cambio de posición; y en cuanto estuvo sentado de perfil, con una pierna inevitablemente doblada sobre el banco, Sebastian comenzó a apoyarse de tal forma que le obligaba a recostarse. Al parecer, para evitar que se golpeara en la cabeza al tumbarse le tomó de la nuca, haciendo al mismo tiempo más profundo el lento beso. Cuando estuvo completamente echado, con la pierna derecha colgando por el borde de su incomoda cama, fue cuando se separaron. Sebastian se apoyaba principalmente en la pierna que había colocado, de hecho, entre las suyas, mirándole a los ojos.

Pero no sentía nada, al menos no más allá de que era un simple beso. Un beso indoloro, que no le dejaba sin fuerzas o sin vida, sino sólo sin respiración y confundido. Admitía que pensó por un momento, (y que una parte suya aún lo creía) que el demonio le quitaría el alma a través de ese beso. Tal y como decían las típicas historias o relatos de toda la vida acerca del "Beso de La Muerte". No creía en ellas, desde luego, pero tras escucharlas tantas veces era algo en lo que no se podía evitar pensar llegada una situación así. Puras sandeces; y nada más que añadir.

Absurdas y estúpidas historias que entraban en tu cabeza y eran repetidas hasta la saciedad. Así a cualquiera se le quedarían. La de veces que tuvo Ciel que escuchar en el altercado de Jack el Destripador que eso era cosa del demonio. Si supieran que había sido una doctora y un Dios (de la muerte, sí, pero esos eran detalles sin importancia) y que les habían salvado un verdadero demonio y su amo, no les quedaría más remedio que invertir los papeles a los personajes de esos mitos en los que siempre había uno malo, y otro bueno. La gente podría cambiar lo que les diera la gana; pero ya le gustaría a él escuchar a alguien decir que Sebastian tenía un "gran corazón".

No podría evitar reír falsa y cruelmente en la cara del ingenuo que lo dijera. Esa persona que estaba sobre él, nuevamente devorándole la boca como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, no era otra cosa más que un demonio. Por mucho que lo intentaran, no podrían poner al moreno como una persona dulce que ayuda a cualquier persona por su desbordante benevolencia. Todo lo contrario. Era una persona indiferente a la mayoría de las cosas, exactamente a todas aquellas que no inmiscuyeran a Ciel ni su seguridad, que sólo obedecería las órdenes de su señor por su contrato. No por benevolencia, sino por su contrato y principios.

Sebastian se separó de él. El menor respiró entrecortadamente, sin abrir los ojos. Sentía las mejillas calientes, maldita sea. No tenían razón alguna para eso. De hecho, lo que tendrían que hacer sería perder el color, la tibieza, el alma. No sonrojarse como si todavía le quedara mucha vida por delante. Genial, su cuerpo ya hacía hasta lo que le daba la gana.

Sus ojos se abrieron solos cuando Sebastian rozó suavemente con la mano su rostro, como pidiéndole en un silencioso ruego que los abriera para él. Algo se encogió en su interior por el mero pensamiento de que ese demonio quisiera ver sus ojos. La sonrisa ligera del mayor definitivamente acompañaba al brillo reflejado en sus orbes. Entonces, volviendo a fijar su mirada en la escarlata del otro, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad, todo lo dicho anteriormente respecto a la maldad de Sebastian, había sido sólo una manera de auto-convencerse. Casi estaba seguro de que excepto aquellos que fueron cercanos a él, ninguna persona había malgastado su tiempo pensando en si era o no era misericordioso. Quizás ni siquiera nadie había pensado en eso; excepto él.

Todo por culpa de su propia estupidez humana.

En ocasiones no podía evitar olvidar las verdaderas razones por las que permanecía a su lado. Día a día pasaba a su lado, haciendo todas y cada una de las cosas que eran necesarias, llevaran mucho o poco trabajo. Momentos de necesitada tranquilidad en la que prefería olvidar que nadie hacía nada sin intereses de por medio. Hasta que ocurría o le ordenaba algo y Sebastian tenía que decir su odiosa frase de "_Nunca me apartaré de su lado_".

No quería eso. No quería, no quería. ¡Simplemente no quería oírlo! Esa maldita frase era la culpable de que muchas veces su corazón latiera frenéticamente o apareciera aquel desconocido sentimiento cada vez que estaba cerca de su mayordomo. Se podía decir que le daba esperanzas. ¿De qué? No le había dado tiempo a averiguar eso. Como se le ocurriera decir esa condenada frase ahora, Sebastian se podría ir de vuelta al infierno.

Por suerte ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Ciel esperaba y Sebastian se entretenía acariciando sus labios, asombrosamente manteniéndose únicamente con la fuerza de sus dos piernas. Demonio bastardo. Quién no quisiera ser un demonio viendo todas sus cualidades y cosas de las que era capaz. Sebastian se inclinó sobre él, deslizando la mano hasta su nuca para lamer los labios con total facilidad. Él sólo se dejó hacer, sin preocuparse en nimiedades tales como cerrar los ojos como Sebastian o mover los labios, aunque al parecer no era lo que el otro quería. Su lengua se sentía cálida, húmeda; al igual que su aliento. Era una sensación extasiante. Su demonio comenzó a descender, posando ligeros y superficiales besos en su lenta bajada hasta el cuello.

Ciel intentaba permanecer indiferente. Se _obligaba_ a permanecer indiferente. Supuestamente iba a ser doloroso, no placentero como lo estaba siendo; así que el dolor no tardaría en hacerse presente. Dolor; qué bonita palabra, ¿no? Casi tan bonita como la de _venganza_ y_ vencedor_. Sebastian se detuvo en su cuello, lamiéndolo, puesto que no podía bajar más. Su única mano estaba ocupada tomándole de la nuca, y con su corbata y camisa bien abrochada era imposible continuar. O eso pensaba. Vio a Sebastian morder con decisión el nudo de la corbata, tironeando de él y así aflojándolo.

Claro, para obtener su alma debería tomarla a través del pecho, ¿o era otro de esos mitos? Lo que fuera, Sebastian parecía obcecado en dejarle el torso al aire, y con sólo una mano claramente, por muy demonio perfecto que sea, no podría. Reprimió un resoplido porque sabía que eso podría molestarle, o herirle si acaso tenía ese sentimiento, por su deseo fallido de ser perfecto hasta el final. Finalmente se movió, posando las manos en el pecho del mayor para apartarle ligeramente. Sebastian se alejó, aún sin soltarle la nuca, como si le hubiera ordenado que parara.

Se apartó del todo de Sebastian, sentándose para poder retirarse la ropa. La flor en la solapa izquierda de la oscura chaqueta había sido colocada concienzudamente. Ciel se preguntaba cómo sus ropas habían sido cambiadas mientras él dormía en aquella barca, pero no se comía la cabeza por esa tontería. Lo que sí estaba claro era que al menos esa flor se la había puesto Sebastian. Sólo él sabía acerca de su preferencia por las rosas blancas. Las encontraba perfectamente puras, sin mancha alguna que opacaran su belleza por la impureza. _Impureza_.

"Joven Amo…"

Le ignoró. No valía la pena escuchar disculpas para nada cuando ya le había dicho que no era gran cosa; no volvería a repetirlo. En cambio se dedicó a desabrochar los botones serenamente. Sabía que el moreno le observaba, pero bueno. Algo sí que le incomodaba, porque sabía que esa no era la mirada de siempre de su mayordomo. Su mayordomo nunca le miraba como si fuera su presa, su premio, su…

Mentira. Esas eran precisamente unas de las tantas formas en las que le miraba. Pero no con ese brillo sediento de sangre. Ese seductor brillo sanguinario. _Ah_, la sangre…

A pesar de su parsimonia desabrochándose la chaqueta, el moreno no le decía nada, seguramente demasiado apenado de no poder ser capaz de hacerlo él. Cuando se la retiró, Sebastian se apresuró a ser él quien la tomara y colgara del respaldo del banco bien doblada, sin dañar la rosa. La corbata no fue nada difícil, ya que había sido previamente desatada casi del todo. Así que sólo quedó la blusa, la cual sólo desabrochó pero no retiró.

Era absurdo (en el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí estaba haciendo cosas tan absurdas que ni él mismo comprendía), pero no quería que Sebastian le viera sin camisa, a pesar de haber sido él quien le cambiara de ropa e incluso bañara. Pero no era la misma situación. Nunca pasaría por esa misma situación en un futuro. No cuando su alma iba a ser devorada sin piedad. Al menos quería morir con sus ropas puestas, no en paños menores. Se podría decir que fino y figura hasta la sepultura, ¿no?

Aunque esa no fuera la única razón.

También estaba el maldito hecho de que le daba pudor. ¡Sí, maldita sea, pudor! ¿Algo que decir? Ya sabía muy bien él solito que era una estúpida debilidad, gracias.

_Bah_, a Sebastian pareció darle igual que la tuviera puesta o no, porque se volvió a acercar a él sin comentar nada al respecto. Se centró ahora en ir a su clavícula, lamiéndola. Decidió cerrar los ojos, sólo dejándose hacer. La mano del demonio se apoyó en su hombro izquierdo, con una caricia antes de empujarle sutilmente para que volviese a tumbarse. Suspiró cuando la boca del otro empezó a deslizarse con cariñosos mordiscos en su piel, sintiendo ésta estremecerse y la manera en la que se le ponía de gallina a causa del contraste de calor al tumbarse en la fría roca.

Un momento, ¿cuándo le había quitado la camisa? O mejor dicho, medio retirada, porque ahora le quedaba a la altura de los codos. Sin darle tiempo a pensar, la boca de su mayordomo se posó en una de sus tetillas. Tuvo un ligero espasmo por la sorpresa, pero esa acción no le provocaba más que placer. La boca chupaba, besaba, lamía, mordía, tironeaba, endurecía. La mano acariciaba, rozaba, memorizaba, palpaba, pellizcaba, excitaba. Todo era placer, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Sí, desastrosamente mal.

"Sebas-tian…" Pronunció dificultosamente entre la agitada respiración, apartando de sí al moreno para poder hablarle. Seriamente, porque ese era un asunto importante "¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir jugando?"

Eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo: jugar con él. Y para mayor crimen, ahí no había nada de dolor. ¿Dónde estaban los resultados de su orden, de la promesa? ¿Dónde estaba su penitencia? Sebastian parpadeó un par de veces, como regresando a lo que estaba pasando en realidad y asimilando las palabras. Después sonrió. Había comprendido. O más le valía. Bueno, ahora demostraría si esa sonrisa significaba eso o no.

"Como ordene, Joven Amo."

Ciel intentó con todas sus fuerzas ahogar el fuerte gemido de dolor. El demonio, sin avisar, finalmente comenzó a cumplir con lo mandado. La fuerte mandíbula con esos blancos dientes mordieron con una fuerza brutal uno de sus pezones; el derecho, por si daba morbo el detallar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando los labios comenzaron a absorber y los dientes tironeaban sin piedad. Sí, eso era lo que quería. Sentir dolor. Todo el dolor por el que había pasado durante toda su vida. Todo el dolor que debieron sufrir sus padres al morir consumidos lentamente por las llamas. Todo el dolor de la piel siendo abrasada, de la agonía de sentirse despezado lentamente. Todo el dolor de aquel ritual…

Nunca se había parado a pensar acerca de si realmente disfrutaba con su dolor o no. Lo único que le había importado era su venganza, así tuviera que pasar sobre cualquiera. Así tuviera que pasar sobre sí mismo. Había ofrecido su alma con ese fin, ¿en realidad importaba el que le amenazaran de muerte o le golpearan? Estaba Sebastian a su lado, por lo que no importaba.

Pero ahora Sebastian no estaba con él, sino _contra _él. Y eso le gustaba. De una forma masoquista lo disfrutaba. Era el final de todo y así lo quería.

…¿En verdad así lo quería?

De acuerdo, otra parte de sus tantas partes se resistía a morir, a desaparecer, o fuera lo que fuese a pasar con él. Seguramente por eso estaba incapaz de hacer nada. Porque se debatía entre sus dos contradicciones. La que quería y la que no. La desesperanzada y la que no. La que ansiaba morir y la que se negaba. La que odiaba y la que amaba a Sebastian. Pero éste no iba a esperar a que se decidiera. Él tenía muy claro lo que quería y se había ganado. Y lo conseguiría así tuviera que pasar sobre Ciel.

Estaba resignado. Muchas noches las había pasado pensando en su mayordomo hasta caer dormido. Pensando en lo que significaba para Sebastian y en lo que él era para el demonio. Pero la realidad no se podía cambiar, y aunque para él ese demonio era Sebastian, no quitaba el hecho de lo que era en sí. De que era un demonio y estaba por el contrato. Por su alma. Por este momento. Aunque para él fuera Sebastian.

Quizás fuera precisamente por eso por lo que seguía sus órdenes ya cumplida su parte. Porque era su mayordomo. Con él era sólo su mayordomo; así como él sólo era Ciel Phantomhive. Porque sería su mayordomo perfecto hasta el final. Por lo que él, como su amo que era, sería el alimento perfecto. Disfrutaría tanto tomando su alma que ninguna otra le sabrá mejor. Será tan sabrosa que pasará toda su eternidad buscando una igual.

Sin dejar de pensar en él.

La mano de Sebastian se dirigió a su espalda, estremeciéndose con el roce de su piel contra las uñas negras. El moreno se separó de sus adoloridos pezones, clavando la mirada en él. Ciel frunció el ceño advirtiendo al mayor que no hiciera ningún tipo de comentario al respecto de nada. Como respuesta únicamente recibió una sonrisa socarrona antes de ser besado brutalmente.

Eran estos los momentos en los que Ciel era consciente de la diferencia de fuerza entre ambos. En la debilidad humana. En la estupidez por, a pesar de saber que era imposible, intentar corresponder y seguir su ritmo. Pero la ávida lengua, fuertes labios e inclementes dientes poseían su boca de forma hambrienta. Dios, en verdad sería capaz de sacarle el alma de esta forma. Que tuviera cuidado, porque podría escaparse por uno de esos fuertes bombeos frenéticos en su pecho.

Gimió entre los labios demoníacos al sentir las uñas de Sebastian deslizarse por su espalda, rasgando su piel. Su espalda se arqueó sola como reacción ante el estímulo. Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente, resistiendo las ganas de aferrarse a algo. De aferrarse a Sebastian. Esa era otra de las características humanas. Dudaba que a Sebastian le doliera igual que a él, que sintiera ese escozor característico de una herida recién abierta. El cosquilleo tortuoso de la sangre resbalando. La quemazón del aire secando la sangre. El dolor. _Oh_, sí: el dolor.

Sebastian detuvo la línea de sangre al llegar a su marca. _Esa _marca. La marca que le impedía olvidar otro de sus odios. La marca de la primera venganza ya cumplida. La marca de aquellos que osaron tomarle y marcarle como un esclavo; muriendo por ello. Como todos aquellos de esa sala.

El menor apartó el rostro de Sebastian, rompiendo el beso. Jadeó lastimosamente intentando recuperar el aire para hablar. Para quejarse del delineo del dedo del demonio sobre su cicatriz.

"Sebastian. No me to-ques ahí."

Nadie podía. No lo permitiría. Sólo le dejaba a Sebastian observar esa zona y a nadie más. Y sólo consentía que le tocara cuando le bañaba o similares. No tenía una razón propiamente dicha ante su reticencia a todo lo referente a esa cicatriz. Simplemente no quería nada que pudiera tener relación con ella. Como si no existiera. Por eso siempre evitaría que alguien que no fuera Sebastian pudiera observar la prueba de su esclavitud y descubriera su pasado. Por lo demás ni se molestaría en pensar en ella. Pero el mayordomo bastardo no acató su orden. No cesó de acariciarla. ¿Se negaba ya a seguir sus mandatos? Él era su amo. ¡Maldita sea, debía cumplir con el contrato!

"¡Sebast…!" Fue acallado por nuevamente otro beso. Igual de salvaje, igual de hambriento.

Esto le sentaba como una partida interminable de un juego insustancial. Hablando vulgarmente: como una patada en el trasero. Que él pudiera recordar, nunca se había atrevido a dejarle con la palabra en la boca sin razón. Eso significaba que se estaba revelando contra él, y eso le fastidiaba. Aunque claro, que él pudiera recordar; y como era comprensible en este momento, con los brutales y despiadados labios tomando los suyos, no tenía los cinco sentidos al cien por cien para ponerse a pensar.

Era asombroso cómo podía hacer que toda su atención se posara en la sensación proporcionada. Como si fuera un animal que se deja guiar por los sentimientos y no por la cabeza. Ciel pensaba que eso sólo podría pasar en una situación extrema. Exactamente como en aquel mes.

Puede que fuera un único mes y fuera rápido de decir, pero para él fue toda una vida. Una vida muerta, esperando que alguien le salvara. En principio a quieres quería ver aparecer eran a sus padres o que Dios le ayudara. ¡Dios! Qué inocente era al creer en Él. Como fue normal, con el paso del tiempo sólo deseaba que le salvaran, que le sacaran de aquella jaula, de aquel terrorífico escenario. Daba igual quién fuera, no importaba, cualquiera estaba bien con tal de que le sacaran de allí, de no volver a ver a aquellas personas.

Incluso si era un demonio quien le salvaba.

Los sentimientos terminaron por vencerle. Deseó su muerte; no la suya, sino la de todos aquellos del lugar. Lo deseó tan fuertemente, lo anheló tan malévolamente, que finalmente el demonio apareció. Pero Sebastian no hizo desaparecer la pesadilla. Él sólo hizo un punto y aparte, en cuya siguiente oración, él sería el rey de esa partida de ajedrez. Entonces, fue cuando su vivir por la venganza dio a luz, regresando a ese impío mundo una vez más.

Nunca pensó que estuviera equivocado. Nunca pensó que hubiera otras formas de perder la cabeza más que en esas situaciones espantosas. Ni siquiera pensó que volvería a llegar el momento en el que perdería la cabeza de nuevo. Mucho menos estando Sebastian a su lado; y ya ni qué negar si era él el causante. Ambas situaciones eran tan diferentes. Fue en aquel mes en el que fue consciente de que el dolor estaba siempre a su lado y que quizás no era algo tan malo, siendo incluso necesario. Claro que hasta que llegó a esa realidad todo por lo que tuvo que pasar fue una horrible agonía.

Pero gracias a aquello, ahora hasta le parecía deleitoso el cosquilleo de la sangre resbalando por su mentón en un fino hilo desde los labios. Ya no importaba si se desangraba o si daba su último aliento. Todo estaba terminado. Él estaba terminando su vida por los labios y dedos de Sebastian.

El sabor metálico y espeso de la sangre alcanzaba sus papilas en perfecta sintonía con el indetectable sabor de la boca del mayor. Cuando la fricción de las bocas terminó, Sebastian se concentró en retirar la sangre de sus hinchados y seguramente rojos labios lamiendo el líquido viscoso. El regocijo que parecía provocarle sus propias acciones dejaba a Ciel sin respiración. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción al ser dejado de tocar en esa zona por la mano del demonio. Ésta se deslizó por su cintura hasta la hebilla de su cinturón, provocándole un respingo.

Fijó la mirada en los sanguinolentos ojos del moreno, sin reflejar ninguna expresión. Quería saber lo que pretendía hacer ese maldito, porque si se enteraba de que seguía jugando con él, Sebastian no tendría inframundo suficiente para escapar de su ira. Porque había cierta parte suya que estaba siendo la causante de que sus pantalones comenzaran a apretarle. Diablos, ¿¡qué significaba esto!?

Sebastian se separó de sus labios y comenzó a descender, mordisqueando su piel en el proceso con una fuerza en otra ocasión innecesaria. Sin embargo en este momento necesitaba el dolor casi tanto como necesitaba que Sebastian no se apartara de él. Le prometió que permanecería con él hasta el final. Aunque ahora se daba cuenta de que le necesitaba a su lado mucho más allá. Desgraciadamente ya era tarde. Ya le había dado su última orden y ya no respondía a ninguna más. Si Sebastian supiera...

La mano se apartó de cierta parte suya, deslizándose por sus piernas. Arañando sus muslos. Fue entonces cuando sintió que sus zapatos se aflojaban, soltándose sin siquiera haber sido tocados. Indudablemente debió hacer uso de su magia; aparte de por su comodidad, por la incapacidad de poder hacerlo con una mano. Estúpidamente le recordó a cuando le liberó de aquellas cuerdas cuando el Vizconde Druitt quiso venderle pensando que era una mujer.

Maldito vestido, faldones, flores, y desde luego, maldito corsé. Qué gran humillación tuvo que sufrir, menos mal que no fue descubierto por nadie. ¡Y el maldito de Sebastian que le sacó a bailar! Sólo esperaba que ahora no le pasara como en aquellos primeros momentos desastrosos aprendiendo a bailar. Porque finalmente aprendió tras varios ensayos; pero alma no tenía más que una. No le gustaría que Sebastian recordara la comida de su alma como "_una desgracia tener sentido nulo del ritmo_", o algo así.

Ladeó el rostro con un gemido cuando el moreno se detuvo en su ombligo, mordisqueándolo de igual forma que hizo con sus pezones. Seguramente quería mantenerle distraído con el continuo dolor mientras le retiraba con facilidad los zapatos y calcetines. Se llevó el brazo al rostro en un intento inútil por taparse. Por ocultar ese seguro sonrojo debido al calor que le consumía poco a poco. Las demás veces que sufrió dolor no tuvo esa reacción. Las demás veces que sufrió dolor su cuerpo no ardía de pasión, ni tampoco esa parte palpitaba pidiendo algo que no comprendía.

No comprendía porque no tenía sentido.

Pensaba que eso sólo le debería pasar con alguien como Elizabeth, que para algo fue su prometida. Pero no con Sebastian. Con él no tenía ninguna relación ni ningún arreglo familiar con futuras uniones de por medio. Porque era totalmente imposible. Además de ser pecado, estar prohibido, y ser condenado por ello. De tal forma, ¿qué estaba mal en él? Debía estar definitivamente corrompido para que su cuerpo estuviera actuando con esas reacciones ante el dolor y con ese demonio. Había sido atrapado por él. Y por si fuera poco, era masoquista; porque de otra forma no se lo explicaba.

En medio de esa confusión, lo único que sabía era que quería que todo terminara y Sebastian tomara su alma, y que no quería que este parara con sus caricias de dolor por todo su cuerpo.

Retiró su brazo un poco para observar desde su posición al mayor. El mismo le devolvió la mirada, y aunque le turbara un poco no la retiró. Sebastian le sonrió levemente de una forma que no le gustó antes de separarse un poco de él. La mano viajó desde su arañado muslo hasta nuevamente su cinturón. Cuando empezó a desabrocharlo fue cuando algo dentro de él se encendió ligeramente en advertencia. Le tomó de la mano parándole a mitad de desabrochar, mirándole desaprobatoriamente. Como cuando le vio después de que le abandonara y apareciera tras recibir un disparo. Maldito mayordomo bastardo.

En respuesta Sebastian le volvió a mirar fugazmente, sin borrar la sonrisa torcida del rostro. Se volvió a su mano tomando con la boca su dedo índice. Sintió la humedad y calidez, y la suavidad de su lengua. También sintió cómo sus dientes de incrustaban y atravesaban su piel haciéndolo sangrar.

Cerró un ojo con una pequeña mueca ante el dolor, pero no hizo ademán de soltarse de su mordisco.

Era una postura vergonzosa, y si el mayordomo le quitaba los pantalones, vería en primer plano su falo erecto. No tendría ninguna escusa si le preguntaba, ni tampoco tenía la cabeza en situación para pensar en una.

Teniendo retenida su mano por la boca de Sebastian, éste aprovechó para regresar a su trabajo de deshacerse de todas sus ropas. Cuando Ciel quiso darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Cerró los ojos ahogando un jadeo cuando sus pantalones descendieron por cierta parte suya. Ahora sí que retiró de un doloroso tirón su dedo para volver a esconder su rostro. En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la misma frase _Que no haga comentarios_, como si de un mantra personal se tratase. Estaba ya prácticamente sin ropa, bajo Sebastian, y con su alma aún con él. Y por alguna extraña razón no había apartado al mayordomo.

Incluso en ésta circunstancia, no podía separarle. Era como si una fuerza le hiciera mantener la falta de distancia entre ambos. Algo más allá de lo físico.

Algo demoníaco.

Su corazón latía como loco, frenéticamente; y su respiración empezó a ser más bien una hiperventilación cuando su ropa interior siguió a sus pantalones, quedando ambos anclados a la altura de sus rodillas. Se tensó junto a un estremecimiento cuando supo que Sebastian admiraba la dureza acumulada. Gimió cerrando más fuertemente los ojos cuando la uña se deslizó a lo largo de esa zona tan sensible, por supuesto ahora más que nunca.

No quería saber lo que Sebastian pretendía hacer. En verdad que no. Por eso mantenía los ojos cerrados sin ver lo que le estaba haciendo, esperando a que terminara. Esperando desaparecer de la vida. Pero los sonidos tanto de placer como de dolor no cesaban de salir conforme su cuerpo era estimulado; conforme su piel era dañada y hecha sangrar. Arañar, cortar, golpear, morder y poseer. Dios, tenía ganas de llorar por el placer de ese dolor. Quería más. _Necesitaba_ más dolor.

"Sebastian. Quiero más. Dáñame más."

Supo que lo había pronunciado cuando escuchó sus propias palabras escapar de su boca aprovechando los suspiros. Nunca quiso ni pensó que llegaría a pedir más por algo. Fue un simple descuido. Un capricho, puro egoísmo. Como si no supiera que Sebastian le veía como un mocoso egoísta. Eso sí, lo fuera o no, él habría seguido a su lado. Además, sabía que su egoísmo era una de las cosas que Sebastian apreciaba. Si no hubiera sido por eso, nunca se habrían llegado a conocer. Y de todas formas, Sebastian le haría caso.

El moreno paró, separándose de él. Ciel abrió los ojos consternado al verle con la sonrisa torcida que le depravaba.

Y con la mano en su propio pantalón, listo para desabrochar.

"Muy bien, Joven Amo." Aceptó seriamente el demonio.

Así que al final sí que era _eso_ lo que quería. Desde un principio le estuvo provocando para conseguirlo. Los demonios no mentirían, pero definitivamente no debías confiar bajo ninguna circunstancia en ellos.

Ciel no pudo apartar la mirada, siguiendo todos sus movimientos. Lentos movimientos, como queriendo frustrarle con esa espera tortuosa. Y eso que sólo era lento para salvarle o en los momentos en que realmente le necesitaba. Entonces se retiró las prendas lo suficiente como para dejar a la vista su parte. Más erecta que la suya, si se atrevía a comparar. Y grande.

Amenazadoramente grande.

Retuvo el aliento cuando el moreno se detuvo para quitarle definitivamente los pantalones y demás, dejándolos caer justo como cayó su parche. Sebastian estiró el brazo tomándole de la cintura y acercándole a él. De un movimiento del que ningún humano habría sido capaz de realizar, quedó Sebastian sentado civilizadamente mientras que Ciel quedó sentado sobre el mayor, cara a cara.

El demonio movió ligeramente las caderas, haciéndole jadear al frotarse ambos miembros. Era una sensación extraña, pero nada desagradable. Se aferró al mayor, agarrándole con fuerza de las solapas de la chaqueta. Tenía que aferrarse a él finalmente. Desde ahí veía perfectamente la cadena del reloj que siempre llevaba encima, con el que controlaba el orden de todo. Más le valía no estar en ese momento contando el tiempo. Pero eso no era lo que le desagradaba y arruinaba el momento. Sino el desagradable recuerdo de la fémina aquella. Sí, aquella "monja" obsesionada con la pulcritud y la pureza. Aquella fresca.

A pesar de que en aquel momento intentó mantener la cabeza y la sangre fría. No tenía por qué molestarle que Sebastian hiciera ese tipo de cosas con mujeres, ¿o sí? Mucho menos si era necesario para obtener la información necesaria para cumplir con el deseo de La Reina. Y eso que él mismo estuvo tentado de instigar a Grell para que apuntara de verdad a la mujer en el cuaderno. Por suerte se mantuvo sereno (es decir, se controló a tiempo) y todo salió relativamente bien.

Relativamente.

La mano Sebastian le tomó de las nalgas, elevándole. Colocó su palpitante miembro y antes siquiera de darle tiempo a asimilar lo que estaba pasando, le penetró de un sólo movimiento.

Rápido, profundo, duro y doloroso.

Desgarradoramente doloroso.

Fue entonces cuando ni el gruñido del mayordomo puedo opacar el grito mortificante de Ciel. Y no pudo pensar en nada más. Todos sus sentidos se encontraban centrados en el dolor. Su lado racional le decía que no podía entrar. Que era demasiado para él. Su cuerpo ahora lo afirmaba, a pesar de haber logrado entrar en toda su longitud. Se agarró más fuertemente a Sebastian, enterrando la cara en su hombro. Dolía. ¡Y tanto que dolía! Sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo partido en dos, sin posibilidad de resistencia u oposición.

Su interior era como si se estuviera rompiendo ante la fuerza de esa invasión. Sus músculos estaban en tensión por ser dilatados a la fuerza, aunque fuera precisamente eso lo que no debía hacer. Tenía que relajarse. Debía relajarse. Su interior gritaba por dejar de ser poseído, pero sabía que simplemente eso no pasaría. Estaba atrapado, como si el cuervo que les observaba indiferente fuera enjaulado súbitamente.

Sentía las caderas del otro bajo él, informándole innecesariamente que la penetración era completa. El cosquilleo en sus mejillas le informó que patéticamente estaba llorando. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lloró? No recordaba, y no se iba a poner a pensar en cuándo fue. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en ese dolor tortuoso. Respiró profundamente intentando relajarse, aprovechar el tiempo que tenía para adaptarse, aunque ahora le pareciera imposible.

Sebastian le mordisqueó la oreja, en una mezcla de dolor y placer. O más bien placer, porque aunque sí que sintiera pinchazos de dolor en ella, no era nada en comparación. Por mucho que lo intentara, estaba completamente tenso, evitando hacer cualquier movimiento que produjera una fricción. Sin embargo el demonio comenzó a moverse bruscamente, en clara reticencia a esperarle. Ciel gimió dolorosamente, mientras era tomado por las caderas, elevado, y vuelto a penetrar con profundidad. Había olvidado momentáneamente cómo había llegado a eso, sólo que algo le decía que estaba bien.

Él lo había pedido, por lo que estaba bien.

Aunque su rostro estuviera surcado en lágrimas y sus labios sangraran con facilidad al hacer lo imposible por que no se le escaparan los sollozos de dolor. Bastante ya era el que Sebastian supiera que estaba llorando como un maldito humano como para también tener que escucharle. Él lo había ordenado y él pagaría las consecuencias de ello. Así tuviera que dañarse a sí mismo para evitarlo.

El mayordomo tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si esto le requiriera mucha concentración. Siguió dejándose penetrar sin hacer nada para impedirlo o intentar reducir la fuerza, velocidad o profundidad. Dejaba que fuera Sebastian quien llevara el ritmo de las estocadas, quien determinara lo que tenía que hacer. Ciel no era más que una muñeca sobre él, una muñeca en tensión. De vez en cuando identificaba algo muy ligeramente placentero, pero en su totalidad la sensación era extraña y dolorosa. Se preguntó si a las mujeres les pasaba lo mismo, y entonces volvió a recordar a la chica que ocupó el tiempo de Sebastian haciendo lo mismo que ellos ahora. Aunque por lo que pudo escuchar, la mujer sin duda disfrutó; no le dolió y eso que incluso fue en un feo y sucio pajar. La tal Matilda no se qué. Inspiró profundamente intentando hablar sin que se le quebrara demasiado la voz.

"Seb…tian. ¿Es igual que con…aquella sacerdotisa?" Le preguntó como pudo entre jadeos. Su voz temblaba irremediablemente, por lo que no le molestó demasiado. Lo único que le molestaba era que ese _Romeo en traje_ siguiera penetrándole haciendo caso omiso.

El moreno posó sus labios en su cuello, detrás de su oreja.

"No del todo." Susurró en ella. Le sintió sonreír sobre su piel "A ella no le permití conservar la camisa, Joven Amo"

¿Eso debía ser un consuelo? Bueno, viniendo de Sebastian (o si se prefiere, un demonio, que al caso es lo mismo) sí podía ser considerado eso. O al menos de eso se quería convencer. El demonio parecía querer mostrarse indiferente al respecto, y quizás en verdad lo era. Sólo él mismo podría saberlo, pero había algunas acciones suyas que realmente le desconcertaban. Pudiera ser que por sus ideales de mayordomos hiciera tales cosas, pero eso no justificaba todas. No tenía porqué haberle tapado los ojos ante el ultimo asesinato de Jack el Destripador, por ejemplo. Entre sus deberes no estaba incluido el que hiciera eso e intentara que no viera, o mejor dicho descubriera, más de la maldad en el mundo. Como si no supiera ya bastante. Aquellos eran del tipo de hechos de los que conseguían confundirle.

"Idiota." Masculló entre dientes, sintiendo que el continuo ritmo no aminoraba. Aún antes de que lo hiciera, ya sabía Ciel que la única respuesta que recibiría a cambio sería una sonrisa. No aquellas que dibujaba cuando sabía que se acercaba el final y saboreaba la victoria premeditadamente, sino de esas en las que das la razón porque no tienes argumentos con los que rebatir. O simplemente que los demonios no mentían.

Pronto se acostumbró a las embestidas a pesar del desgarrador dolor que no aminoraba. Parecía que por mucho que pasara no iba a desaparecer; sino que incluso se volvía peor por la desesperación. Pero el sistema era sencillo. Arriba. Abajo. Gemido. Arriba. Abajo. Jadeo. Arriba. Abajo. Todo muy rápido y profundo.

El mayor le penetró un par de veces más, con la respiración agitada, antes de venirse en su interior más lento de lo que su cuerpo hubiera deseado. Ciel ahogó un gemido de disconformidad sintiendo cómo algo cálido entraba en él, dejándose caer sobre el pecho del otro. Sebastian le elevó de las caderas liberándole de la penetración, dejando que escurriera libremente el semen por sus muslos. Agradecía que fuera Sebastian quien le moviera, porque se había quedado sin fuerzas. Su miembro estaba medio despierto, pero sabía que el otro no haría nada por ayudarle.

Era parte de su propio castigo. De todas formas no le importaba quedarse así. No ahora que sabía la razón de todo esto. Cuando el demonio le poseyó, no sólo lo hizo con su cuerpo, sino que su alma iba incluida en ello. De paso había colocado su olor en él, como una marca de pertenencia. Era una perdida de tiempo puesto que no se volvería a cruzar con nadie más para que estuviera advertido de que pertenecía a un demonio. Porque ahora le pertenecía; y ese dolor también se habría gravado en su alma.

El fuerte brazo le tumbó nuevamente en el banco, boca arriba. Cerró los ojos un instante dándose cuenta del verdadero significado de estar cansado. No quería que volviera a jugar con él como aquella vez en las ruinas de la iglesia. No quería que le volviera a preguntar si podía estar a su lado. No quería seguir perdido en ese mundo muerto y que encima se hiciera ilusiones con mentiras. Si Sebastian no tomaba su alma entonces no sabría cómo iba a seguir caminando hacia delante.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos cuando algo cayó sobre él, descubriendo que la chaqueta de mayordomo ahora ocultaba su casi total desnudez. Sebastian estaba sentado a su lado, tan magnifico y las ropas tan pulcras y acicaladas que nadie diría qué había pasado entre ellos. Con su mano retiró el rastro de lágrimas de las mejillas y pestañas de Ciel. Éste le miró a los brillantes ojos, dándose cuenta con una fuerza abrumadora de que estuvo y estaba equivocado.

Siempre pensó que Sebastian había sido hecho para servirle como su mayordomo y demonio, pero en realidad era al contrario. Él había nacido para Sebastian, para ser el alma que algún día sería devorada. Había sido hecho sólo para ese demonio.

Sebastian se inclinó sobre Ciel una vez más. Una última vez, porque ahora sí que terminaba el ritual. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, percatándose de que sus labios entreabiertos se dirigían a su ojo. Quería mantener el contacto visual durante lo que le quedaba de vida, pero sabía que si quería mantener su pundonor no debía. Aunque el no enfrentarlo cara a cara ya era algo que le avergonzaba. Veía venir lo que iba a pasar, pero no quiso pensarlo ni aun cuando los labios y dientes rozaron su parpado. Ni siquiera cuando su ojo derecho fue mordido con una fuerza sobrenatural. El dolor fue instantáneo. Entonces gritó.

Gritó, gritó y seguiría gritando hasta que su garganta quedara destrozada y sangrara de dolor.

Pero ningún sonido escapó de sus labios entreabiertos.

Lo que siguió con una rapidez asombrosa fue que el dolor estaba desapareciendo paulatinamente, aunque su cuerpo se estuviera retorciendo de dolor. El demonio se apartó de él lo suficiente como para mirarle al rostro, con una sonrisa que no se correspondía con sus brillantes ojos sangrientos. ¿Ya le había tomado el alma? Entonces, ¿esto de ahora era la respuesta de su cuerpo ante la falta de alma?

Perdía la fuerza, como si se estuviera escapando de entre sus dedos y no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Había perdido su alma y ahora su espíritu caía con ella. Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que permanecían en él, alzó una mano para retirar el líquido escarlata que resbalaba por los labios de Sebastian, cerciorándose de que era sangre; _su _sangre, la mancha de su asquerosa vida. Era una sensación de lo más curiosa, porque aunque no sintiera ya su cuerpo, podía todavía controlarlo un poco y sentir cómo se estaba separando de él.

"¿Está feliz, Joven Amo?"

Ahora lo que le encantaría sería el tener momentáneamente su voz de nuevo lo suficiente como para responderle "_No me preguntes cosas inútiles_", porque eso no era más que un maldito formalismo. De todas formas quería al menos sentir una vez más el tacto de la piel del demonio contra la suya. No sentía nada al mirarle, su estómago no se encogía como normalmente lo hacía en su presencia; su vista se nublaba y sus ojos se cerraban. Su cuerpo sufría todavía algunos ligeros espasmos, seguramente a causa del dolor físico de haber sido arrancado su ojo. ¿Ese dolor quedaría gravado también en su alma perdida?

Los ojos de Sebastian se apagaban de ese rojo vivo casi como si estuvieran acompañándole. El sopor se apoderaba de él, y Ciel se dejaba poseer a sabiendas de que no habría un despertar. A sabiendas de que ese cuerpo no sería más de él y que ya lo había perdido. Trató en vano pronunciar el nombre de su persona más importante una vez más.

"Joven Amo." Escuchó que Sebastian le volvía a llamar, como si le pidiera un último esfuerzo para que le prestara atención. Se concentró sólo en su voz, incapaz de nada más "Yo lo seguiré hasta el final. Incluso si su cuerpo es destruido en piezas, nunca me apartaré de su lado. Lo seguiré hasta lo más profundo del infierno."

A pesar de que lo último fue un leve susurro llegó a escucharlo. Las mismas palabras fieles a él. No era mentira, Sebastian nunca será capaz de escapar del demonio.

Y sonrió para sí antes de convertirse en nada, sabiendo que después de todo no estaría solo.

Sabiendo que después de todo él era Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

_Nota final_: Bueno, espero al menos que os haya entretenido. No estoy segura de si hacer o no un segundo capítulo en el que sea lo mismo pero narrado según Sebastian. Me debatí mucho entre según cuál de los dos debía escribirlo, y creo que nuestro demonio también tiene una forma de ver las cosas que daría para bastante. Espero que me digáis si os parece bien que lo haga o si dejo de dedicarme a esto *_risa_*. En fin, ya lo veré. De momento será mejor que regrese a mi fandom de D Gray-man antes de que me asesinen u olviden mi fic *_huye_*

¨Nishi¨


End file.
